1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to leg braces and knee braces. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved support structure for leg and knee braces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leg and knee braces as used in this field generally consist of a pair of rigid brace structures disposed on either side of the leg having an upper support strut connected to a lower support strut by a hinge structure situated adjacent the knee that allows the wearer to bend the knee while wearing the brace. In certain applications, the hinge structure comprises internal mechanical stops that limit the movement of the hinge structure and in turn limiting the movement of the knee. The hinge structures of this type are used when movement of the knee through a certain angle may cause damage to the knee. The rigid brace structures are usually held in place against the wearer""s leg by a sleeve that fits over the thigh, knee, and calf and secured in place by adjustable straps. There are many different types of leg braces in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,179 issued to Colbert and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,782 issued to Salerno are representative of many of the leg braces in the prior art, with the lower support struts terminating at the midpoint of the calf. Other leg braces, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,588 issued to Bledsoe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,543 issued to Grim et al., have lower support struts that are adjustable to allow the wearer to make the lower support struts longer so that the brace is adjustable to the length of the wearer""s leg. Leg and knee braces of this type all inherently have the similar problem of sliding down the leg as the leg is moved due to the rotation of the knee and the movement of the leg""s muscles. The Grim et al. patent attempts to address this problem by providing a support collar to grip the wearer""s leg just above the ankle. However, leg braces of this type still tend to slide down the wearer""s leg upon movement of the leg muscles, knee, and ankle.
Another category of leg and knee braces generally consists of braces that are longitudinally supported about the leg by the shoe of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,831 issued to Myers et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,279 issued to Konvalin are generally representative of leg braces that attach to the heel of the wearer""s shoe. These braces aid the rehabilitation of damaged leg muscles, or help the wearer who is paralyzed or suffered a stroke to walk. However, these leg braces require the leg brace wearer to wear a shoe that is capable of receiving the leg brace attachment in order to provide the longitudinal support of the leg brace.
Another category of leg and knee brace generally consists of braces that are longitudinally supported about the leg by providing a stirrup like structure that is fixed about the heel or foot of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,559 issued to Vito et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,378 issued to Baker are representative of these types of braces. These leg braces address the problem of the leg brace sliding down the wearer""s leg during use by providing a stirrup like structure that is connected to the calf support members, thus preventing longitudinal movement of the leg brace. However, these braces are generally designed to immobilize the leg and are generally utilized under different circumstances than that of a wearer who can move the leg through a certain range of rotation without further injury to the knee.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved leg brace that does not impair or require the use of a shoe in preventing the leg brace from sliding down the wearer""s leg during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the claimed invention to provide an improved Leg Brace Support Structure that provides longitudinal support to a leg or knee brace to prevent the brace from moving out of place during movement of the wearer""s leg.
It is a further objective of the claimed invention to provide an improved Leg Brace Support Structure that can be made part of the leg brace to facilitate ease of putting on and taking off the Leg Brace Support Structure.
It is a further objective of the claimed invention to provide an improved Leg Brace Support Structure that is adjustable to accommodate the difference in length from one wearer""s leg to another wearer""s leg.
It is yet a further objective of the claimed invention to provide an improved Leg Brace Support Structure that allows the leg brace wearer to wear the leg brace more loosely while still maintaining the relationship between the rigid support structures of the leg brace with the wearer""s thigh, knee, calf, and ankle.
For many different reasons people are fitted with leg braces to protect the leg from injury, prevent the leg from being injured further, or assist the healing process of the wearer""s leg. A common problem with wearing a leg brace is the propensity of the leg brace to move out of place and slide down the leg during movement of the leg. The improved leg brace support structure prevents the leg brace from sliding down the leg of the wearer by providing a longitudinal leg brace support structure that rests atop the wearer""s foot.
The longitudinal support structure is used in combination with an orthopedic leg brace. The combination comprises an inner rigid support structure on the interior side of a wearer""s leg, the inner rigid support structure having an upper and lower portion. An outer rigid support structure is disposed on the exterior side of the wearer""s leg, the outer rigid support structure having an upper and lower portion. At least one pivot post is fixedly attached to and extends perpendicularly from the lower portion of the outer rigid support structure. At least one elongated longitudinal support member extending substantially parallel to the wearer""s leg from the lower portion of the outer rigid support structure, the elongated longitudinal support member having a plurality of apertures through and along the length of the elongated longitudinal support member to provide longitudinal adjustment of the longitudinal support structure, the elongated longitudinal support member rotatably connected to the pivot post through an aperture of the elongated longitudinal support member so that an end of the elongated longitudinal support member can rotate about the pivot post in an arc adjacent and substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the wearer""s ankle. At least one stop post attached to the lower portion of the outer rigid support structure, the stop post positioned to limit the rotation of the elongated support member to a predetermined range of rotation. At least one rigid cross member adjustably attached perpendicularly to the end of the elongated longitudinal support member so that the rigid cross member is positioned adjacent to the axis of rotation of the wearer""s ankle, the rigid cross member shaped to accept and padded to protect the wearer""s ankle. Means for securing the rigid cross member about the wearer""s ankle.
Another embodiment of the claimed invention has an outer tubular member and an inner tubular member in place of the elongated longitudinal support member. The inner tubular member is telescopically arranged within the outer tubular member so that a user can adjust the relationship between the two tubular members without disconnecting them from the overall structure. A lock pin is provided to fix the relationship between the two tubular members.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the invention.